


Flustered

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Couple, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: Just a heated moment between you and Oscar
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Flustered

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch more work on my tumblr and Wattpad! Follow me on there for more of my work!  
> Wattpad:RAConner  
> Tumblr:youllneverknowrac

“Stop nena, the boys are waiting for me.” Oscar says as you straddle his lap, your lips attacking the side of his neck after undoing the first few buttons of his flannel.

“Five minutes.” You murmur as you trail your lips up to his jaw,”Don’t...want..you..to..go..yet.” You manage your get out in between kisses, finally getting to his lips and pressing them to yours.

“Y/N, come on.” He groans in protest before kissing you back momentarily, his fingers digging into your skin from where he held you. Oscar moving his head back not even a minute later and ceasing all actions. 

“How long are you going to be gone?” You pout as you pull back, rolling your neck so you hair falls behind you,”I don’t want to be all alone.” 

“Not long princesita, just a few hours. Are you gonna wait up for me? I promised to take good care of you when I get back.” He smirks, his hands lowering to your ass and giving it a playful squeeze,”Real good care of you.”

“We’ll see.” You smile with a small shrug,”A few hours is a long time, I don’t know how I’ll feel by then. I’ll probably be asleep.” 

“Hm, then I know just the way to wake you up.” He laughs seductively, causing your stomach to tighten at his words,”Do you care if my tongue is between your le...”

“Oh my god, enough.” You groan in embarrassment at his words, your face hot and red,”Don’t say stuff like that.”You tell him as you let him continue to massage your ass while you began to redo the buttons on his shirt,”Just hurry home, okay?” You add in all seriousness as you secure the top one, his neck tattoo now hidden beneath the fabric,”Be safe.” 

“I always am, you ain’t gotta worry bout that.” He tells you as he helps you climb off of him and stand up,”I’m always safe, except for when I’m fucking you bebecita.” 

“Im going to pretend you didn’t say that...and I know.” You half smile with a nod, wanting him to leave now before he can rile you up anymore,”I still like to remind you.”

“Deja de preocuparte, I’ll be back in no time. Now give me one more kiss so I can go.” You smile and do as he asked, standing on your tip toes and pecking his lips softly,”I love your fine ass. I can’t wait to get back and show you just how much I love you.” He tells you after 

“I love you too papi.” You grin at the compliment,”I’ll definitely be waiting.” You giggle, walking him towards the front door. One final kiss before he parts and heads to his car,”Bye.” You call out, blowing him a kiss before shutting the door and locking it. Your emotions on high as you anticipate for tonight, Oscar knowing exactly what to say to make you melt in the palm of his hands, literally and figuratively. Especially when he got home this certain night, always being one to follow through on his words.


End file.
